We R Who We R
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Salima finally stops being shy and lives it up with her husband and friends  HunterXSalima,RayXMariah,KaiXMaisy, TyHil


**Hunter knew his wife wasn't much of a party animal like Mariam, Emily, Mariah, Hakaru, Matilda, Lilly, Julia, Maisy and Hilary but there was something about Salima tonight making him wonder what rude awakening he was in for tonight as he noticed his red-headed wife doing some ironing so when that night came Hunter was doing up his shirt when Salima came out making her husband's jaw drop **

"**Sal?" Hunter was speechless as the female in question was wearing knee high leather boots with heels (Don't get her mad then Hunter), shining apple red lipstick on her lips, a leather skirt, a simple purple strapless top and her favourite leather jacket**

"**Whatcha think?" Salima gave a twirl and Hunter was mesmerised at the beauty infront of him as she pulled her hair down from her ponytail making her more beautiful as her hair crowned her face perfectly.**

"**Ok ladies and gentleman, I give you, the lovely SALIMA WHITEFANG" the guys stared transfixed at Hunter's wife as Mariah offered to curl Salima's hair for her when the guys arrived, everyone was ready to go Ray cranked up the stereo as "We R Who We Are" began to play as Salima began to sing**

**Salima: **Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>When we've got our hotpants on enough<br>And yes, of course we does  
>We're running this town just like a club<br>And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
>Got Jesus on my necklace<br>**Emily and the girls sung the rest of the verses with actions making the boy's mouths water**  
><strong>Mariam: <strong>Got that glitter on my eyes **(Max felt himself grow)**  
><strong>Mariah: <strong>Stockings ripped all up the side **(Ray's eyes nearly came up out of his head)**  
><strong>Maisy: <strong>Looking sick and sexy-fied **(Kai was wagging his tongue like a dog)**  
><strong>The Girls: <strong>So let's go-oh-oh, let's go!  
><strong>Once they arrived they instantly were hooked by the nightlife as they headed to the party in near the car tunnel<strong>  
><strong>Salima:<strong> Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
>Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours<br>We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
>You know we're superstars<br>We are who we are  
><strong>Salima couldn't help it, she was so intoxicated by the sights and sounds as she danced close to her husband making him hard as she grinded against him<strong>  
>We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb<br>Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb

We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
>you know we're superstars<br>we are who we are!  
><strong>The girls are sat drinking and talking before Emily strikes up her voice<strong>  
><strong>Emily: <strong>Michael turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's making my brain delirious<br>**Hunter and Kai to the street in a dance-off as they busted some freaky moves no one would dare attempt but Hunter and Kai were both the winners as they landed a backward corkscrew flip and some robotics and break dancing which impressed the girls.**  
>I'm just talkin' truth<br>I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars<br>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard  
><strong>Emily is seen with a few guys around her aswell as Hakaru and the rest of the girls<strong>  
><strong>Hakaru: <strong>I've got that glitter on my eyes **(A few guys whistle at her)**  
><strong>Emily: <strong>Stockings ripped all up the side **(Some guys try to grab her ass)**  
><strong>Salima: <strong>Looking sick and sexy-fied **(Grinding Hunter while he has his hands on her hips)**  
>So let's go-o-o (<strong>Kai and Hunter: <strong>Let's go!)  
><strong>Max, Ray and Tyson incorporated Kung-fu into their dancing wowing everyone before Mariah, Mariam and Hilary did the same with the guys.<strong>  
>Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard<br>Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
>We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part<br>You know we're superstars  
>We are who we are<br>**Kai being the daredevil he is got a piece of cloth, tied it to a plank of wood and set it on fire before drinking the strongest vodka he could find before spitting it into the fire sending it flying like a flamethrower amazing the crowd**  
>We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb<br>Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
>We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young<br>You know we're superstars  
>We are who we are<br>**Salima stood on top of some medium sized building and turned to face the crowd as they all cheered her on**  
><strong>Salima: <strong>Michael turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
>Michael turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up<br>Michael turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
>Michael turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up<p>

**Salima jumped into the crowd as the entire crowd caught her before she jumped into Hunter's arms**  
><strong>Salima: <strong>Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
><strong>Hunter: <strong>Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
><strong>Kai: <strong>We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
><strong>Maisy: <strong>You know we're superstars  
><strong>Girls and Guys: <strong>We are who we are  
><strong>Everyone is still enjoying themselves and The girls start to get a bit tired and worn out but the guys kept going until about 3am<strong>  
><strong>Mariah: <strong>We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
><strong>Ray: <strong>Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
><strong>Emily: <strong>We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
><strong>Tyson: <strong>You know we're superstars  
><strong>Everyone: <strong>We are who we are

**It was now 7am and the guys and girls went their separate ways except Hunter and Salima who were still slow dancing on top of a battered car until they decided to go home with Kai and Maisy**


End file.
